


Kinktober Day 14: Dirty Talk

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: Dirty talk turns Solas on, but Lavellan is quits shy and needs a bit of force.





	Kinktober Day 14: Dirty Talk

“Come on Lethallin, tell me, what you want from me?” The bald man whispers as he nuzzles his nose against her neck. She shivers and shakes her head; she can’t do it.

“I know you can do it. I won’t do anything if you won’t tell me what you want.” He mumbles and his lips caress her cheek. Her head shakes again, how could she do it? It was impossible. Her parents taught her to always be polite, not use bad words, and now he wanted her to do exactly that: using dirty words.

“Tell me Inquisitor.” His soft voice tickles her ear as his finger rub over her nipples. Her head falls back onto his shoulder, a little moan escapes her lips, but it’s words he wants to hear.

“Tell me!” The tone gets darker and his fingers pinch her nipples. She fights against the pain, but he is stronger.

“I will stop if you tell me what to do.” He exclaims and bites her earlobe. Her body twitches, she is becoming wet.

“Please Solas...” she begs and tries to pull his hands down to her sex.

“Please, what?” He grumbles and fixates her hands with strength. A desperate cry leaves her lips and tears flow out of her eyes.

“Please... please...” she pleads over and over again but the male Elf won’t give in. His eyes look at her without pity, because he knows that she will give in; that she’ll break. He removes his hands completely and pushes her onto the bed. He stands up and with fluent steps he walks to the armchair and sits down. He spreads his legs, making his erection clearly visible. One hand closes around his cock and he begins to rub it slowly.

“I know you want this.. tell me what to do!” He orders her and his voice is full of dominance. Her eyes stare at his cock, she rubs herself against the bed; her eyes full of need.

“Please... PLEASE FUCK ME.” She begs loudly as her cheeks blush in a dark red.

“Then come, Lethallin.” He says and gives a come-hither motion with his hand. She gets up and walks to him.

“Get on to my lap and ride!” He commands and she follows willingly.

She climbs on top of him, lowers her hips, and takes his hard cock inside. For a few seconds, she stays in that position, letting her body adjust to his size. She was breathing heavily with arousal. She starts to move slowly, finding a nice rhythm, but then she starts to ride him even faster.

“Yes... such a good girl. Watching you fuck yourself with my cock is a beautiful sight.” The mage murmurs and grabs her tits. His fingers play with her nipples, making her moan loudly.

“Do you feel good?” The question resounds through the empty room and Lavellan looks at her partner.

“Yes... your cock feels so good. Fucking you is the best.” She whines and her hips move faster. Solas groans and can’t resist staying still any longer; his hips move against her, meeting every thrust. Together they find a sensual but hard rhythm. It only takes them a few moments until they both come with a scream. The orgasm shakes them and the female Elf drops against Solas’s chest. His arms close around her, his lips kiss her sweaty cheek.

“You did well my love.” He hums and closes his eyes.


End file.
